


Sometimes I Call It A Tuesday

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Sometimes, you're in a field of flowers with your best friend.





	Sometimes I Call It A Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hippo Campus' song Tuesday. 
> 
> I took a break from working on my personal pet AU that I'll probably never post to write this absolutely self indulgent fluff.

Caleb lays with his head in Nott’s lap, looking up into the sky.  She twists flowers into her hair. It’s something that she does every once in a while, and while Caleb would never twist flowers into his own hair, it’s nice when Nott does it.  There are a lot of things like this, that are nice because Nott is the one doing them.

“There!  Now you’re even more handsome,” Nott says when she’s done, resting a claw on his chest.  

Caleb blushes slightly.  “Thank you, my friend.” 

Nott smiles down affectionately.  “You’re welcome.”

The thought, very simple and very obvious, drifts into Caleb’s contented brain, and he sits up, pleased with himself for having it.

“Hey Nott,” Caleb says, “why don’t I put some flowers in your hair, so we can match.”

Nott surprises him by frowning and almost recoiling, shaking her head.  “You don’t want to touch me. My hair is all knots and grease anyway.”

“Nott, I sleep with you every night, and you’ve certainly never minded how dirty I am,” Caleb says, plucking a flower from the ground.  “Please, Nott. It’ll look nice.”

Nott looks at Caleb, some internal debate going on that he’s not privy to.  Finally, she nods. 

“Okay.”

Caleb grins at her, scooping her up into his lap.  “I’ll brush your hair out first, and then put the flowers in, okay?”

Nott nods again as Caleb leans over to his pack.  He pulls out the little used hairbrush after a minute of searching.  

“I will be gentle,” Caleb says softly when she tenses as he touches her.  

“I know,” Nott says, somehow even softer.  

Caleb kind of wishes he could see her face, but he’s not always the best at reading facial expressions anyway.  Instead, he focuses on teasing out the knots in his best friend’s hair. He takes his time, sometimes setting the brush down to undo the knots with his fingers or to pull out some twigs or leaves from the bush.  

“I’m not pulling too much, am I?” Caleb checks in as he works out a particularly large knot.  “Please let me know.”

“I will,” Nott says.

It takes the better part of half an hour to detangle her hair, careful as Caleb is.  He doesn’t want to hurt her, even accidentally.

When Nott’s hair is detangled, Caleb runs the brush through her hair a few more times to make it nice and smooth.  Her hair is a bit longer than Caleb expected, but soon enough, it shines. 

“You have such pretty hair, Nott,” Caleb says as he runs his fingers through her hair with a smile.  It feels nice between his fingers. “Very soft.”

Nott just makes a vague noise in the back of her throat, so Caleb moves onto the next stage.  He divides the hair up so he can braid it loosely. It’s not done particularly well- he’s not an expert hair braider- but it doesn’t look too bad, if he does say so himself.

There are plenty of flowers in this patch of field, and Caleb plucks one after another, tangling them in her hair.  He takes only the best and the biggest flowers that he can find (and reach without disturbing her).

The voice inside of him that has gone so quiet as of late whispers to him  _ what a waste of time.  You should be doing something more important.  You have things to accomplish and this isn’t helping. _

Caleb shakes his head to clear it, a few flowers dropping to the side.  Sure, he's not working towards his goals at this very moment, but he's still making progress over all.  

Plus…

Caleb likes taking care of Nott.  She's one of the brightest people that he's ever met, and while she was getting along better than he was before they met up, she needs someone to remind her to take care of herself.  Caleb likes being that person, likes being able to look out for her.

The little woman has burrowed her way right into Caleb's dead heart.  

Caleb turns Nott around in his lap gently so he can finish up with the flowers.  

“Are you  _ done  _ yet?” Nott asks.

There’s just enough softness in her voice to undercut the pout on her face.  

“Be patient, little one,” Caleb says with a smile.  

Nott just rolls her eyes, continuing to pout up at him.  

“If you wanted, I could even braid you a crown of flowers,” Caleb says lightly, teasingly.  

He doesn’t actually know how to make a crown of flowers, but he’s sure that he can figure it out.

“You can try, but I’m not going to stick around while you do,” Nott says, biting her lip and looking up at him.  

“Fine, fine,” Caleb says, brushing his finger under her chin affectionately.  “I’m almost done.”

Nott fidgets with the hem of her shirt as Caleb works, not quite looking up at him.  She seems bored more than anything else, so Caleb finishes up as quickly as possible.  

“There!” Caleb says after a time.  “Very pretty.”

Nott snorts, looking up at him and rolling her eyes.  “You are very talented, Caleb, very smart, but not even you could make this mess,” she gestures to her own face with a finger, “look good with just some flowers.”

Caleb frowns at her.  “You’re a pretty woman, Nott.  I understand that you do not like your appearance, but I still do.”

Nott pats his cheek.  “I don’t need to be humored, Caleb.  It’s fine. I haven’t had to see my face a lot, but whew, boy!  Have I seen it enough to know that I’m very lucky to not have to look at it as much as you do.”

Caleb’s frown only deepens as he takes in her words.  “That is my very best friend that you are talking about.  You do not have to agree with me- although, I do wish you would- but you cannot decide that I’m not being honest.  Your appearance is lovely, and I am happy every time I see you.”

Nott doesn’t say anything, gaze flicking up towards Caleb’s for the briefest of moments.  In that speck of a moment, Caleb sees something that he can’t quite identify. Fear, or sadness, or loss.  Maybe some anger, but the kind of aimless anger directed at the whole world and nobody at once. 

She presses herself against him and pulls herself close to him.  Caleb is more than happy to hug her to him. 

“You messed up  _ your  _ flowers,” Nott says when they pull apart, fiddling with his hair.  She takes the flower tucked behind her ear and tucks it behind his ear.  “Silly.” 

“Yes, I am often known for my silliness,” Caleb says, straightfaced before a smile breaks through.  

“You’re my very best friend, too,” Nott says quietly as she turns back around and settles back in Caleb’s lap.  

It’s starting to get dark now, bright red sunset fading across the horizon.  Nott yawns loudly, leaning against him, and Caleb lays down. He’s sleepy, too.

They lay like that for a while, Nott sprawled out on top of him, just watching the stars come out.  The warmth of the day lasts into the start of the night, so as the breeze brushes over them, it’s comfortable.  

Voices echo- their friends approaching- and they stay put, waiting for them to get nearer.  The scattered bits of conversation drift over to them on the wind, and it’s still warm, and Nott’s weight is still on top of him.  

When he looks down at her, she’s fidgeting with the braid with a smile on her face, and Caleb feels content.  


End file.
